Missing You
by Shinigami's Forlorn Angel
Summary: What if Heero died? How would Duo react? This is a poem from Duo to Heero after such an event. May be a part of A Fall From Grace Later
1. Missing you

Hey folks. Forlorn Angel here. The following is a poem that my cousin,  
Angel's Despair, wrote on April 12, 2002. I discovered it on my last visit  
to her place and it struck me as something that would fit in with my genre  
of writing. I claim to own nothing here, except the poem as my cousin said  
I may have it. Now on to the poem.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Missing You  
I miss you so much I can't believe it's true  
That wherever I look, I can't find you.  
I can see your face as clear as day  
And I can hear all the words you say.  
It's been so hard to not have you here  
So I've tried not to shed a tear.  
I think of you all the time  
Telling everyone life's just fine.  
I'm sorry I had to lie  
But I miss you so much I just want to die.  
I know that I will see you one day  
But it just seems so far away.  
I wish that when I met you, it could've lasted forever,  
If that could've happened, it would've been way better.  
Now all I have is you on my mind,  
And of how you a guy that was one of a kind.  
It was so hard to give you that one last kiss  
I knew right there that you I would miss.  
Life is depressing and I wish you were here  
Just so you could save me from my deepest fear.  
To say goodbye to you was hard enough I guess  
Maybe some day God will clear up this mess.  
I wonder if you hope the same things as me too;  
But I need to say I really miss and love you.  
________________________________________________________________________  
What can I say? A truly beautiful poem. It struck me as something Duo would  
maybe write if Heero passed away. Anyhow, I guess it could be from anyone  
to anyone. Now then, Please R'n'R this and the other stories posted,  
especially Insomnia. The author said she won't send me anymore chapters  
until we get some reviews people. That author is also my #2 beta on A Fall  
From Grace 


	2. Hiding

A/N: Hey folks. Chapter 10 for A Fall From grace is coming soon, I swear  
it! It is sitting in the hands of my Co-authoress Panther's Tear now..  
Don't hurt me!  
*Cowers behind her couch* Now then. I wrote this some time back while  
discussing important political issues with said co-authoress. Okay.  
Important non-  
political issues like my now ex-boyfriend. After re-reading it I felt it  
works  
great in my field of writing and could apply to any couple in the GW  
universe, though I still opt for Heero from Duo. Now then, onto my latest  
disaster piece. Also many thanks for the review on my cousin's poem. I'm  
sure she will love the feedback once I get the chance to talk to her.  
What should've been warnings: Poem-fic, no specific pairing, and no real  
ratings. Angst.  
  
Hiding  
  
Dearest,  
I know what you think, and how you feel about us. About me.  
I know you think that our relationship is moving too slowly,  
That you think I'm hiding from you.  
And the truth is, I am.  
  
I am hiding.  
The reason is, you see,  
You scare me.  
You claim that you understand, you know you're my first.  
You say that I don't tell you what I want, what I need.  
You think I'm keeping these from you.  
And the truth is, you're keeping these from me.  
  
So I'm hiding.  
The reason is, you see,  
You deceived me.  
You tell me you love me, yet how can it be true?  
When you won't allow me to learn to trust you?  
You know I love you, so why can't you let it be?  
The truth is, I don't think you're ready.  
  
And thus, I am hiding.  
The reasons being,  
I hope you see,  
Is that you, in truth, don't trust me.  
Love is a double-edged sword, a two way street.  
There is a middle where we should meet.  
Yet, you seem to believe I should come to you,  
When you could maybe, come to me.  
  
So once again, I'm hiding.  
I'm hiding my tears, my pain.  
I know you'll learn to love again.  
But right now, I hope you'll see,  
That you're not the right one for me.  
Because, the truth is that we're both hiding.  
You from what you know to be true, and me?  
I'm hiding from you. 


End file.
